Just One Glance
by Spork Master G
Summary: a 16 year old Gaz meets an online friend, who turns out to not be as nice as he seems. Gaz gets herself into soem trouble and someone she never considered saves her.
1. Endangering Yourself

AN: I re wrote this chapter. Here it is.  
  
I don't own.  
  
JUST ONE GLANCE AT YOU by Master G  
  
Dedicated to my friend Anas. . .  
  
Gaz's dark figure sat at her desk, staring blankly at the black screen. Nothing seemed to be able to hold her attention for more than a few seconds. Currently, she had nothing to do and was bored out of her mind. Pushing her black computer chair away from the cold, metal desk, swiveling around in circles. Sighing, she turned on her computer, she thought she might check to see if any online friends were there.  
  
" ' deaditeguy' is curently logged on" the computer told Gaz in a monotone voice. Gently, her snow white hands directed the mouse over to his name and IM'd him.  
  
DrkChild13: Hi  
  
deaditeguy: Hey : x  
  
deaditeguy: : x : x : x : x : x : x : x : x : x : x : x  
  
DrkChild13: lol  
  
deaditeguy: lol what  
  
DrkChild13: nuthin.  
  
deaditeguy: what's up??  
  
DrkChild13: Nothing much. My brother's annoying the hell out of me. The usual.  
  
deaditeguy: can i meet u, plz  
  
DrkChild13: what?  
  
deaditeguy: u, i wanna meet you  
  
DrkChild13: What state are you in?  
  
deaditeguy: the same as you. u told me before.  
  
DrkChild13: oh.  
  
DrkChild13: Listen I have to go. Later.  
  
deaditeguy: bye  
  
deaditeguy: bye  
  
deaditeguy: bye  
  
deaditeguy: bye  
  
deaditeguy: bye  
  
deaditeguy: Can I meet u?  
  
DrkChild13: I need to log off.  
  
FALLING HEARTS is being activated by deaditeguy  
  
BUZZ! (lips kiss screen)  
  
deaditeguy: you like?  
  
deaditeguy: my lips. B )  
  
DrkChild13: Yeah, lol. Bye  
  
deaditeguy: so can i meet u?  
  
DrkChild13: Ur not gonna give up are u?  
  
deaditeguy: No. So when can i meet u?  
  
DrkChild13: If I say yes, can I leave?  
  
deaditeguy: yes.  
  
DrkChild13: Ok, next week at the park.  
  
deaditeguy: cool.  
  
DrkChild13 has logged off  
  
Gaz didn't log on for a week.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" she asked herself, concern for her well being filled her voice. "With my luck, he's probably gonna kill me." She sighed and went to her closet. As she opend the door, random clothing itmes fell out, landing gently at her feet.  
  
"Perfect or hideous" she asked herself looking in the mirror. Right now was one of the rre moments where she let herself act feminene. She felt that only vain people care about how strabgers percieve you. She sighed at her own hipocracy.  
  
She checked herself in the full length mirror. Leather-buckled skirt, leggings, boots, fishnet shirt. "Decent," she declared with a small sigh. "OK, I have everything, pocket knife, razor blade, stun gun, all ready."  
  
She walked down the stairs, her boots banged on the stairs with every step she took. She walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch, next to her older brother. Crossing her arms, she narrowed her eyes at the floor. Dib raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What's your problem," Dib asked, turning up the volume on Mysterious Mysteries. She sighed rather angrily and looked up at him with a annoyed look tainting her pale face.  
  
"Im insane, that's what's wrong," she said moodily and walked out of the house, grabbing her jacket and wallet from the side table. Dib turned back to the TV and continued to watch his precious Mysterious Mysteries. He would worry about his dear, little sister after this was over.  
  
AN: Yay. I like this better. The original chapter wasn't so bad, but this has more over shadowing in it.  
  
OVER SHADOWING = a word where I, one out of 32 students, am the only one that comprehends the meaning. 


	2. Treating Thyne Fellow Humans With Respec...

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Just One Glance  
  
by Spork Master G  
  
^  
  
*  
  
^  
  
*  
  
^  
  
Gaz truged her way through the dark, eerie streets. She huddled itno her jacket and pushed her pale, milky hands deep into her pockets, away from the harsh winds. Blocking out every and any noises around her, she started to think about her current predicament.  
  
She was going to meet an online friend.  
  
This could end in either one of two possibilities.  
  
ONE : A beautiful, caring friendship could blossom and they would be friends through out the rest of their days  
  
Or. . .  
  
TWO : He kills her.  
  
The last one didn't seem so good.  
  
Every cell in her brain was telling her to turn around and go home, hoping he doesn't log on for awhile. Yet, she didn't, even though she very well knew that's what she should have done. Instead, she kept walking to her destination, hoping for the best. Hoping she wouldn't end up on the 10 o'clock news. A pathetic case of a stupid teenage girl that willingly put her self in obvious danger.  
  
She was shaken from her thoughts by a soft tap on her shoulder. She growled viciously and whirled around, bringing her face to face with a homeless man. His weak, frail skin sagging and tired, his grey matted hair, tangled, intertwined with leaves and dirt.  
  
His blood shot eyes widened in horror as Gaz shot him a death glare. He gaped for a mere second.  
  
"M-m-miss. . . please, could you spare any change. . .anything would help mee. . ." he peladed.  
  
Gaz, annoyed, rolled her brown eyes. She bent down and came to his face and narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"If you needed money, you should get a job then," she said rudely. The poor, elderly homeless man whimpered and turned to hobble off. Gaz let a heavy sigh escape her lips and she dug her hand into her pocket.  
  
"WAIT. Here," she said, shoving a 5 dollar bill in the man's direction. His face brightened and he gently took the money out of her hand.  
  
"Thank you, thank you for your generousity. . . " he nodded to her. "May god bless."  
  
Gaz rolled her eyes at his last, religious note and felt she should stop him from making such a big deal out of it.  
  
"Yeah, well, your lucky I'm probably going to die right now. If you find me laying naked in the gutter, anally raped, feel free to steal my wallet," she said darkly. The man gave her an odd look and scurried away.  
  
Gaz stood there for a second and observed her surroundings. She looked down the streets, 7 more blocks till she got to her destination. She decided it to continue on her way to certain doom.  
  
AN: Yay! I got an idea of whats gonna happen. I love this story now. I'm thinking of re-writing the first chapter. Nothing majorly different, just making a tiny bit more discrptive and stuff.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :  
  
I just bought this GIR notebook. It has GIR riding a piggy. It's cool.  
  
I saw these ZIM boxers. The elastic lining said DOOM all around it.  
  
There's this ZIM & GIR messenger bag. I want it, but i already have too many backpacks. Maybe I'll get another. Hmmmm. . .  
  
~*~SPORK MASTER G 


End file.
